<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Fanart] Genre-Savvy: A Novel by Jane Pyne by myvividreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037694">[Fanart] Genre-Savvy: A Novel by Jane Pyne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myvividreams/pseuds/myvividreams'>myvividreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Writing &amp; Publishing, Author Jason Todd, Cover Art, Fanart, Gen, He writes under a pseudonym, Identity Porn, Jason Todd is Jane Pyne, Jason is a Rom-Com Author, Secret Identity, for one of Jason's novels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myvividreams/pseuds/myvividreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is a master at juggling multiple identities. There's Jay, the street rat; Jason Todd-Wayne, the (dead) adopted son of Bruce Wayne; Robin, the (dead) Good Soldier (TM); Jason of the League of Assassins; Jason of the All-Caste; Red Hood (2.0), also known as Jason Todd; and... Jane Pyne, moderately successful rom-com novelist whose latest novel just hit the New York Times' best selling list?</p><p>This is the cover of that novel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd (implied), Dick Grayson/Jason Todd (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JayDick Summer Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Fanart] Genre-Savvy: A Novel by Jane Pyne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/gifts">solomonara</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from solomonara:<br/>"Jason, in addition to being Red Hood, is also secretly a moderately successful romance author (under a pseudonym of course).</p><p>If this is fic:<br/>Dick finds out. How is up to you! They can be in an established relationship, it can be gen, or it can be get-together fic... whatever you like (Or if you get a totally different idea from the prompt, go for it!!)</p><p>If this is art:<br/>How about the cover of one of Jason's novels? The protagonists may or may not closely resemble two bat boys we know ;) (Or go an entirely different way!! It's up to you!)</p><p>Any rating is fine, gen or ship is fine, feel free to use any other characters you like as well. Remember the prompt is just a jumping-off point - feel free to follow it as closely or as loosely as you choose!"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jane = Jane Austen<br/>Pyne = Penny = Alfred Pennyworth</p><p>Two of the biggest literary (and personal) influences in Jason's life ;)</p><p>I spent hours trying to figure out what the novel would be about. I tried using a few title generators but they turned out very cliche and corny. It came down to "Coffee/Tea" or "Genre-Savvy". I chose this one because it worked out better visually. But, I had a vague plot in mind for the first one already, hahaha.</p><p>If you can convince me to write the blurb for Jason's novel, I'll put it in art and post it too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>